Sphere Children
Sphere-Children are a nickname for a unique species of beings constructed from Sphere Technology which defies classification. Are they artificial? Robotic? Or are they natural life? Description There exists in the universe a group of no more than 200 creatures-- Sentient creatures?-- made up entirely of metallic spheres, which are connected together through electromagnetism. History Over a thousand years ago, scientists working for Future Lab found, in the ruins of a strange civilization, large numbers of discarded metallic spheres. They were often found in piles, scattered in various places throughout the world. It is unknown what their purpose was. When the scientists brought the spheres back to their laboratories on Szan'Xi, they' discovered that the spheres were structured in such a way that they could easily conduct powerful, directed streams of a certain kind of energy, coupled with electromagnetism, to one another. When the scientists experimented with this, they discovered that this sometimes made the spheres glow, or move each other. (Chronicles Addendum) , a Sphere Child who has made himself the dictator of a planet somewhere.]] The specific type of energy needed for the tests was hard to produce, however. Future Lab had limited success until a man named Ginkus became involved with the experimentation. He had a staff which produced the kind of energy needed. This opened up all sorts of new, successful experiments and within a short time, they succeeded in creating life. This was the first Sphere Child: A creature, created by Ginkus, made of the metallic spheres. A large number of them were produced since then. However, production stopped when the scientists betrayed Ginkus and forced him out of the project; they're unable to build more without Ginkus and his staff. Upon finding out that their 'father' had been betrayed, the Sphere Children revolted and escaped from the scientists. All left except for one: The child who would come to be known as Balzak Globotron. The company coveted Balzak and did many experiments on him, until he escaped. The Sphere-Children went in different directions. Conventional life-forms didn't know what to make of them and so often either persecuted them or worshipped them, and sometimes both at the same time. This had the result that the Sphere-Children ceased to be the innocent children they had once been. Some became cult messiahs; some became bounty-hunters, some roamed the cosmos in groups, killing people, taking their resources, and moving on. Balzak Globotron was, for some reason, enclosed in a capsule and sent through space in a state of unconsciousness. He was finally recovered by a human man named Alton, who gave him his name. Balzak remembered nothing regarding who or what he was, and as such he began a quest to find out his origins. His quest eventually led him to Szan'Xi, where he discovered the truth. ("Balzak Globotron"; Chronicles Addendum) Notable Members *Balzak Globotron - The most innocent of the Sphere Children by far. He was sent away from Szan'Xi in a canister through space. When he emerged, he had no memories of his previous life, except for the occasional flashback. *Squarezak Cubeatron - Much like Balzak, but made instead of metallic cubes. It's unknown whether this guy was created at the same time as the other Sphere Children; However, he definitely bears a strong similarity to them. *Firzal Globotron - This one has made himself the monarch of some strange world. APPEARANCES: *"Balzak Globotron"''' - The first game starring a Sphere Child, of the same name! Other CREATED BY: Xaq Back to Groups and Races Category:Races Category:Robots Category:Sphere Children